warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flux Rifle/@comment-65.13.130.53-20130811124719/@comment-13117751-20130812124055
^more or less what was said above, with clarification -Personally I think the flux rifle is good against all targets due to the defence bypass of serrated-blade type damage (and damage boost on light infested), so while it stands to benefit the most against grineer and infested it can easily outperform non-bypass weapons against all three factions. -The flux rifle can handle crowds of any size pretty well, those most people are turned off from this idea due to what appears to be a 'small, thin' laser, preferring the supra "wall of bullets (or...laser-bullets...)" idea. In my opinion though the flux's stagger capabilities against most enemies can easily make it a crowd control weapon. If it doesn't outright kill them then it'll at least put them out of action for 1-2 seconds, letting people 'sweep' mobs if necessary. The idea comparison here is that with the flux rifle you can either 'wave' it over targets to chain-stun them, sweeping until it kills them or you can hold the laser on an enemy for a little longer to go for a killing shot before quickly moving on to the next one. With the supra the playstyle for CC is to essentially just fill the gap between you and the mobs with projectiles and count on something getting killed on its way between there and yourself. Equally modded, the flux rifle's time-to-kill can definitely be faster when using the 'sustained laser' playstyle since the supra's CC more or less relies on accuracy, distance, and armor not coming into play. -While the flux rifle's range is indeed limited, the two guns' effective range ends up being about the same since the spread on the supra starts really kicking into you at also about past 25m. Sure, you can hit targets farther than 25m with the supra but you'll be being even more ammo inefficient than with the flux rifle if you're trying to do that. -Speaking about ammo efficiency, they're both rather er....bad...at retaining their ammo, so there's really not much to say about this. If anything the accuracy of the flux rifle, provided you're using it inside the 25m radius and you aren't just arbitrarily whipping it around, will probably make it more ammo efficient in the long run since more or your shots are actually landing, but it's really a toss-up here. -The supra indeed has travel time but the mass volume of laser-bullets it fires can sort of compensate for this since you can essentially 'walk' bullets into your target (by evaluating where your shots are going as you're shooting them, you can quickly adjust your aim and lead). The flux rifle has a 'pseudo travel time' since it takes an eye-blink to have the laser reach full length. This doesn't really play into accuracy but it does play into ammo efficiency in a minor way since you'll always burn up a couple shots to reach full length before you actually spend ammo hitting your target. -As far as accuracy goes, you already know the flux rifle is a precision weapon. As such, it handles rather comfortably if you prefer to aim and play surgeon. If your game style is hipfiring or being nonchalant about how many of your shots are hitting a target so long as whatever you are shooting at dies you might have more fun with the supra. -As far as base damage goes the supra is rivaled only by the latron on a shot-for-shot basis and theoretically has the highest raw DPS of any of the 'long rifles'. This is before armor consideration, of course. As numerous people have said the supra starts to definitely lose out once enemies' defences get too high, but I've found this only really occurs on high-level defence so for more or less any other content in this game the whole 'supra loses on armor' thing doesn't really come into play that much except on grineer. That being said, at full speed that 35 base damage can really rip into stuff but it'll be difficult to make the most use of all your ammo since you can't control where exactly each projectile is going so aiming for weak / unarmored spots will be more difficult.